


boot camp

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Boot Camp, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, Recruit!Page, Sergeant!Castle, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “oops i accidentally banged my new boss”. </p><p>The night before boot camp begins, Karen makes a decision that's going to alter her experience in the Marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boot camp

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the best friend in the world that came up with this scenario for the prompt!

Karen swallowed thickly as she stared into his eyes. His jaw was set hard, anger boiling in his dark gaze. She wondered if the other recruits wondered why he’d worked her harder than any of them. He’d been a _monster_ towards her. He’d yelled in her face and ordered her twice as many sets of everything as everyone else.

She refused to let him see her sweat. That was something her mother had instilled in her at a young age. You didn’t let your opposition see you sweat – well, she’d definitely said _see you with your pants down_ , which was kinda obsolete in this situation.

She knew _exactly_ why he was treating her the way that he was.

It had all started when Matt’s girlfriend Elektra had _convinced_ her to go out to a bar, not far from the base the night before boot camp started. It had been a terrible idea, just on principal. She needed to be at her top performance and a night of getting drunk wasn’t really ideal. But she’d gone along with it. It had been _awhile_ since she’d had any fun and it was kind of hard to say no to Elektra’s insistent pleas to have a night out.

In hindsight, she definitely thought Elektra _knew_. She’d been so damn insistent that it had to be _this_ bar. She’d even probed her into going up to the bar to talk to the loner there. She’d be lying if she said she _hadn’t_ noticed him when they first walked in. He was an unconventional sort of handsome, the sort that grew on you the longer you stared at him. He had a buzz cut, a swoon worthy jawline, and lips that just begged to be kissed.

Karen had been pretty intentional in avoiding all talk of the military. She didn’t want to start off her time with a reputation. She’d read up enough to know that she had to watch her back in the military, it had improved by leaps and bounds for women, but you had to be _savvy_.

You definitely don’t want a reputation to ruin the opinion of your drill Sergeant. Karen had taken her own piece of advice and thrown caution to the wind when she’d fallen into the sack with Frank – her drill Sergeant. Of course, she hadn’t known at the time. At the time, he was just Frank, the guy at the bar. Frank who was an impossibly good kisser and an even better fuck.

The first week of boot camp was hell on earth.

Any time she saw even a glimmer of hope that Sergeant Castle would go _easy_ on her, it would be gone in the blink of an eye. She’d caught him once or twice staring at her lips as he intimidated her. And then she was promptly punished because of _his_ lacking self-control. She had half a mind to quit, drop out of boot camp – but she _refused_ to let her dreams be squashed because her drill Sergeant couldn’t stop thinking about them fucking (even if _she_ kept thinking about it too).

Alcohol had been involved, which made the whole evening seem like some elusive dream. Except it did. In the bathroom at the bar and a couple times in her motel room. If only they’d known beforehand that they were treading into _very_ murky territory.

It was completely forbidden.

The fact that she’d affected him _that_ much after one night threw her for a loop. Maybe it was because she’d _known_ that she had no intention of starting something with the handsome guy at the bar. It had been _really_ good sex, that could have led somewhere if she wasn’t starting boot camp the next day. But he hadn’t known that. Neither one of them had mentioned the military nor their personal lives, aside from trivial comments.

He’d left his number on the motel notepad for her. She still had it too. It was tucked safely away where no inspectors would find it. She was half tempted to call him or text him – just to see what he’d say. If he’d increase his torment and cruel remarks, just because she’d reached out to him. It wasn’t as though he could get her kicked out because of it. How would he explain her having his number written down in his handwriting?

“ _Where are you from?”_

_“Hell’s Kitchen.”_

_“No shit?” He laughed, kicking back the rest of his shot. “I’m from that part of the city too. You’re made of better stuff than most of Hell’s Kitchen’s residents.”_

_“I’ve heard that before.” Karen grinned, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Didn’t think I’d find another living soul from up there, except for the friends I brought.” She nodded towards Matt and Elektra who was engrossed in each other. “God they’re gross.”_

_Frank snorted. “Never understood the whole eating food out of each other’s mouths thing.” He shuddered, waving for another drink for both of them._

_“You’ve saved me from that. I don’t know I can repay you.” Karen shifted closer to him, leaning her elbow on the bar. She didn’t need more alcohol, but they both loosened up with each shot. She liked the buzz and the warmth._

_“You don’t gotta repay me ma’am.” Frank assured her, patting at her knee, before leaving his hand right there._

_“Not even a little repayment?” Karen suggested, covering his hand with hers, her eyes flickering over his face. She was just dying to kiss him. His lips screamed to be kissed._

_Frank’s tongue darted out over his lips. “Well, there might be something…” He looked towards the hallway that led to the bathrooms. Her gaze followed his and her lips quirked upwards at the corners._

_“I could definitely repay you that way.”_

Karen typed his number in and deleted it a dozen times. It was a terrible decision, really. If she called him, he’d find some way to get her kicked out, or _worse_ he’d use it as a reason to punish her harder on the training course.

[SMS] The guy who gave me his number didn’t strike me as the kind of guy who would use his position of power to harass a woman he’d slept with because his dick can’t let his brain work instead.

She only had twelve more weeks of _him_ to endure, but she just had to get her frustration off her chest.

_“Frank.” Karen hissed against his lips as he hauled her up against the edge of the sink. Her skirt slid up her thighs higher as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She could feel him pressing against the fabric of her underwear._

_His mouth was everything she imagined it would be. His kisses were bruising, desperate, rough. Everything she needed. He wasn’t gentle with her – he didn’t treat her like some breakable piece of fine china. He left his mark on her skin._

            [SMS: Received] You’ve got some nerve Karen.

[SMS] Yeah well so do you Frank. Maybe you should lighten up a little. People are going to start wonder            ing why you’ve got such a hard on for tormenting me.

[SMS: Received] What happened that night has nothing to do with your training.

[SMS] Try telling that to the five extra sets of crunches and the extra miles you so graciously dole out to me. Oh and let’s not forget when you used me as the example during hand-to-hand combat as an excuse to get close to me.

[SMS: Received] That’s not why I used you. This isn’t a conversation for texting.

[SMS] How else are we going to have it? Can’t exactly shout it at me during drills.

[SMS: Received] My office.

[SMS] Curfew.

[SMS: Received] Anyone that gives you trouble, tell them your drill Sergeant requested your presence.

[SMS] Yeah at 11 PM. Are you trying to get me kicked out?

[SMS: Received] If I learned anything about you that night, you’re made of finer stuff than this shit Karen.

[SMS] You’ve also seen that I’m GOOD at this shit too. You keep proving that I’m able to take whatever’s thrown at me.

[SMS: Received] Come to my office.

[SMS] Fine.

Karen was almost certain she was going to get kicked out because of _this_ and clearly that was exactly what he wanted. She went – despite her reservations. She excepted to get caught breaking curfew, but no one caught her. She knocked hesitantly at his office door, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

Frank pulled it open, looking ever like the man she’d met in the bar and nothing like the bastard Sergeant.

“So, what’s this conversation that’s better done in person?” Karen questioned as she stepped into his office, crossing her arms across her chest. “Are you going to convince me to quit?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here for boot camp?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t think I had to tell a one night stand _everything_.” Karen shook her head. “I wish I’d known beforehand. I’m pretty sure my friend’s girlfriend knew… she’s like that.”

“You think she set you up?” Frank snorted. “Guess you really should be wary of people who eat food out of each other’s mouths.”

Karen rolled her eyes. “But that’s neither here nor there. What’s _your_ problem? You know women are perceptive, I’m pretty sure the other recruits have perceived your attitude as taking a liking to me not the other way around.”

Frank narrowed his eyes. “That doesn’t make sense… I’ve made it abundantly clear that I hate you.”

“You crossed the line around day three of singling me out.” Karen retorted, fixing him with a look. He wasn’t intimidating to her like this, “I don’t really want some rumor circling about me.” She sighed heavily, kicking her toe against the floor. “Look, there’s only like twelve more weeks of this. Then I’ll be off to the next section of training and you’ll never have to see me again.”

He let out a long-held breath. “That’s not what I want.”

Karen’s brows knit together. “You don’t?”

“No.” Frank shook his head slowly. “You gotta get out of this.”

Karen held up her hands. “No, I don’t. I’m not changing my entire life’s plans because of _you_.” Her eyes searched his face. “Even if it means passing up on whatever this could be.”

“Why’d you join?”

“I don’t know. Why does anyone join? I needed order in my life. I enjoy getting up at o-dark-thirty, rolling around in the mud, and having people shout in my face?” She sighed heavily.

“What’s the _real_ reason?” Frank pressed, stepping a little closer to her.

Karen narrowed her eyes. “Nothing that concerns you.” She had her reasons – reasons that even her friends didn’t understand or know. That was information she kept close to her chest. “Why are you so intent on me dropping out? Because of that night? Because of whatever _this_ is?”

“No.” Frank said firmly. “Because you’re too good to be turned into cannon fodder.” He reached out and brushed his fingers over her arm, ever so lightly. “Take it from someone who’s seen war. That shit’ll fuck you up.”

“I’ve read about PTSD.” Karen said, glancing down at his hand at her arm. “I’m fully aware of what happens when you get shipped off.”

“You can’t be fully aware until you’ve done it.” Frank insisted. “They don’t prepare you for the nightmares. The faces of the people you’ve killed. They don’t tell you that PTSD isn’t the only way your brain is fucked afterwards.”

Karen swallowed thickly, finding the words to say. “I know what those nightmares are like.” She whispered, afraid to open that can of worms for him. “I’ve _had_ them.”

“ _Karen_ …”

She pressed her hands against his chest. “Don’t. I don’t want sympathy Frank. That’s why I’m here. The military owns every second of my life and it gives me purpose to _forget_ about what I did.” Karen clenched her eyes closed. “It was self-defense.”

“I believe you.” Frank assured her, drawing her into his arms.

_Frank’s fingers wound through her hair, cradling the back of her head as he sank into the kiss. His hips rocked at a driving pace as he thrust into her, filling her with his cock again and again. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one._

_Karen’s fingers curled in the front of his shirt, seeking purchase as he pounded into her. She was thankful for his mouth on hers, because otherwise everyone in the bar was going to know exactly what they were up to in the bathroom. She wanted to scream his name every time his cock dragged over that sweet spot within her._

_Her world was coming apart at the seams._

Karen sank against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. “Twelve more weeks Frank then I’m not one of your recruits anymore. Can you lighten up until then?” She questioned, squeezing her eyes shut. “I want to do this.”

Frank ran his hands over her back. “Yeah. I can go easy on you.” He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Don’t you think someone will think _that’s_ suspicious though?”

“Probably.” Karen laughed, pulling back to look at him, searching his gaze. “But it’ll probably be less suspicious than you constantly harassing me.”

Frank’s gaze dropped to her lips. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Karen ran her hands over his arms, a small smile curving at her lips. “That was one hell of a night.”  She agreed, leaning in a little closer, like she might kiss him – but she hesitated. “This is wrong, Frank.”

“I don’t plan on telling anyone.” Frank whispered, closing the distance between them. Karen gasped against his lips, her hand moving up to curl around the back of his head. That night hadn’t been a fluke. Kissing him flooded her senses with desire that coiled low in her belly.

It was wrong but it was _so_ right. In three months she wouldn’t be his subordinate. She would be allowed more liberties and whatever this was could have a _chance_. It still wouldn’t be right, but it wouldn’t be wrong.

Karen moved backwards, pulling him with her. His desk was the perfect height for her to sit on. Frank tugged at the waistband of her pants, pulling them down her hips and dropping them to the ground. Her own fingers worked at getting his pants undone – amused, still, by the fact that he went commando.

It was stupid, but he was under her skin and in her veins. She’d felt it that first night too, in fact she’d _hated_ the fact that it was going to be a first and a last night. The chemistry had been there between them the second they’d laid eyes on each other.

Frank’s fingers ghosted over her sensitive flesh, dipping between her slick folds. He leaned in to kiss her, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip. “Is this what you want Karen?”

She nodded, kissing him a little more insistently. “ _Yes_.” Karen hooked her feet around him, pulling him closer. “I want _you_ in me.” She told him bluntly, reaching down to curl her fingers around his cock. “No teasing. We don’t have a lot of time.” The last thing she wanted was to get caught doing a walk of shame from her Sergeant’s office.

Frank’s jaw clenched hard, shifting his hips forward into her touch. His hands curled around her thighs, dragging her legs apart wider, pulling her to the very edge of the desk. He pushed her hand away from his cock, lining himself up with her center and thrusting him. He took her in one swift thrust, covering her mouth to keep her from crying out.

Karen scraped her teeth over the palm of his hand, her eyes fixed on his as she rocked into his thrusts. This was what they should have been doing all along to quell the tension between them. The fact that it was _forbidden_ kinda added to the appeal of it all too.

She pushed his hand away from her mouth, surging upwards to catch his lips. It didn’t take long to be on the edge, the same edge she’d been on since she saw him again. His thrusting grew harder and more erratic as he barreled towards the end. Karen soared over the edge first, his mouth was the only thing that kept her from crying out his name as her body clenched around him. He came right behind her, slamming into her one final time as his body went rigid. His face was _everything_ in the moment. He lost that hard edge she’d grown accustomed to.

His lips were curved upwards into a small and _very_ pleased smile. “Just as good as I remembered.”

“ _Mhm_.” Karen laughed, covering her lips as she let her legs slid down. “That was no fluke I guess.” She pushed her hair back, sighing heavily. “I should get back to my bunk before someone catches me.”

Frank raked his hand over his short hair, nodding his head. “Yeah. Might have to make you run extra laps for breaking curfew.” He smirked, leaning in to kiss her.

Karen pressed her finger against his lips to keep him from kissing her just yet. “Oh, are you going to keep punishing me because of your desires?” She teased, running her finger over his bottom lip. “I don’t think that’s fair. I can’t punish you for _my_ desires.”

Frank chuckled. “Fair point. What do you suggest?”

Karen leaned in to kiss him. “We keep breaking the rules to keep our needs under control.” She mumbled against his lips. “I don’t think either of us I can wait three more months.”

Frank’s hands circled her hips. “That’s gonna get both of us discharged.”

“Not if we’re careful.” Karen whispered, tilting her head to the side. “Just lay off the whole Karen-Punisher routine. But don’t do it all at once, do it gradually. Go hard on me tomorrow and then start to ease off.” She ran her hands over his shoulders. “And remember, I’m gonna be a little sore tomorrow.”

Frank chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He kissed her once more before reluctantly pulling away so she could dress. “I hope you sleep well tonight, Karen.”

“I’m sure I will.” Karen sighed, pulling her pants back on. “I hope you do too. I think you need it.” She teased, fixing him with a look as she backed up towards the door. “See you tomorrow Sergeant Castle.”

“Get some shut eye recruit, you’re gonna need it.”

She saluted him before slipping out of his office. Her heart was still racing in her chest and she couldn’t _actually_ believe that had happened. It seemed like something that would happen to someone else. Not Karen Page.

But she was determined to hold onto _him_ and her plans. Twelve weeks more and then what they were doing wouldn’t be quite as scandalous. It was worth it.


End file.
